


Impossibility

by deadcellredux



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flowers, Love Letters, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/pseuds/deadcellredux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing left, so he writes letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossibility

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [drabblefix](http://drabblefix.livejournal.com). Prompt was "scent".

Cyan hunts for flowers for hours at a time. When he _finally_ finds a bloom, he tells himself that the threat of botanical extinction is tantamount to a lonely girl’s lovesick tears. 

He plucks it.

He rubs petals against parchment, hoping the scent will distract her from this new earth’s stink of loneliness and death, dust and rot. He remembers the smell of engine grease, machinery; sometimes, he actually misses it. 

He figures it’s not so terrible, now, to try and be someone you’re not. Dedication to honor transforms itself; he wants to keep hope alive, regardless of the consequence.


End file.
